


“I want to put my crow on you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Ooh can I please request some mini fluff of you and happy cuddling in bed after sex and he asks you to get his crow"





	“I want to put my crow on you.”

“You’re so fucking perfect.” 

You laughed breathlessly and rolled over onto your side to hide your face further in his chest, a blush in your cheeks. 

“Oh please. You weren’t blushing 10 minutes ago with my head between your legs.” 

You laughed and slapped his chest lightly. 

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. I love you. You’re always so understanding and patient with me. You help out the club and Gemma, even when you don’t have to. You make sure I always got a full stomach, the place is clean, my clothes are clean, you take the blood out of all my stuff, clean my knives. You let me vent but you don’t ask questions that ain’t your business. You’re not an Old Lady and you still do everything an Old Lady does and you do it well. Naturally. You’re perfect.”

This time your blush was full on, even your ears starting to burn. Hap wasn’t one to talk much when it came to love or emotions and yet here he was vocalizing all of this out of nowhere. You turned your face to the side on his chest and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to his shoulder. 

“Thank you Happy. Really.” 

“I want to put my crow on you.”

It was a sharp jump and it caught you off guard. You knew he loved you and you knew he appreciated you but you hadn’t planned on him making you his Old Lady any time soon. You’d had your fair share of talks with Gemma were she’d half praised, half chastised you for being an Old Lady to him without him giving you the title. Now he was finally putting it on the table. You sat up in the bed and turned to look back at him. 

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t sure. I want you to be my Old Lady. I want you to have my ink on you.”

It took you a couple seconds but a wide smile spread across your lips and you leaned back on the bed, placing your hands on his chest and crushing your lips against his. You straddled his lap, keeping your mouths together and his hands made their way to your hips.

You continued to kiss him and then leaned back, grabbing onto his hand and sliding it down to where your hip blended into your thigh. 

“How about right here? Get the wings to spread out this way.” 

His smirk gave away his thoughts and he nodded, bucking his hips under you. 

“That sounds great. Now ride me.”


End file.
